A Dark Angel
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum, daughter of the founders of Candy Inc. Living in a fancy home in a land far away. She was dismissing her childhood and being totally stressed. One night when Bonnie accidentally falls off her balcony; screaming and flailing her arms, she's caught by a girl she met so long ago: "You didn't break my promise.." She spoke softly. *Sexual Content in future chapters*
1. Prologue

_A/N's: Read author notes below, if you will ^_^_

* * *

_**A Dark Angel**_

**~ Prologue ~**

Everything in this world has a meaning, a place to belong to, a life. Life's filled with love, hurt, and many emotions that our human bodies contain, what every living thing contains. We are expected to act like everything's okay, that it doesn't hurt when we fall down. But in fact, it does, but we also learn from our past for our future, so we don't fall down like we did at first.

Sometimes life has unexplained events that can't be justified with science or logic. Situations are brought upon for us to be challenged; to see if we're capable of making it through to the next trial. That's how the world works, it's one step at a time.

For a land known by few, in a century unheard of by many scholars. It was a quiet place, where upper classed men and women dwell. Out in the country, but not too far away from the companies they owned and small towns for clothing and food supplies. This is a place where you learn respect, faith, and a good attitude for a better future.

In an area where children are not allowed, there was one special little girl born; Bonnibel Bubblegum, daughter of Candy Inc. founders. The richest family in all of the land that they owned; also the most professional, profound people anyone has ever met. They're _perfect_.Too bad Bonnie wasn't as perfect has they first intended..

**-Seven Years After Her Birth-**

"Little Bonnibel." Her private teacher announced with a smile glued onto her old, baggy filled face.

This little seven year old was so sweet and innocent; her only flaw was that she was so adventurous with everything, and loved to make new things out of nothing. That someday would get her into big trouble; no one knew it yet.

This little girl smiled, she was missing her two front teeth and one of her bottom teeth. Her cheeks were rosie like a little girl's cheeks should be, but she was rather pale. She had bleach blonde hair; her bangs came to her tiny eyebrows as the rest of her hair were braided into two pig-tails. Tying them together with bright pink ribbons; they complimented her glimmering blue orbs. She was wearing a pink dress with a purple ribbon at her waist; tying in back; it had puffy sleeves.

She cleared her throat like a proper lady should do, "Excuse me, yes I'm present." She stood up and bowed with her hands firming placed on her dress as she curtsied.

"Very good Bonnibel." Her teacher clapped. This blonde little girl hated her name, it was so overused and tasteless in the eyes of her. But she must be proud of it, or at least act like it; it was after all the name of her great grandmother.

"Very good Bonnibel. You know how to be a lovely young lady, so I guess that is it for the day. Stay here my young child as I go get your parents," She explained with a slight snort in her tone. Not that she was snobby, but most women around these parts are just born with a bit of attitude like that. This little blonde girl still stood up, but with her little hands behind her back. It had been a 2 hour session on how to din in a fancy manor.

She might be only seven, but she had an IQ of a thirteen year old. Everybody around her treated her as is she was only five and could barely even talk. She only spoke when spoken to, that was the rule. And if that rule was to ever to broken, you'd be punished. It had never happened to little ol' Bonnie, so she had no clue what might happen, and she wasn't about to find out either.

Especially being one of the few children living in such a high dwelling among society, being completely angel-like and profound most of the time was beneficial for her. Keeping on everybody's good side, even the people who hate kids, was always wholesome for her. But she always had to look back and think that maybe doing all that was only really hurting her childhood. But she always shook that thought off from her small mind.

Suddenly, her private teacher, Mother, and Father came walking through the door. She quickly came to her feet, that being in ballet or dance formation. She curtsied and then said, "How do you do Mother and Father?" She came back up with a smile. Both of her parents clapped with such amazement. "Very good Bonnibel." Her mother commented. "Yes, indeed." Her father added.

"You know what that means?" Her mother asked knowing her daughter knew the answer. Bonnie might only be 7 and have the brain of someone so much older, but she still loved her little privileges she was given every once and a while. She cleared her throat, "That I may go play outside?" She answered as properly and profoundly as she could luster.

Both of her parents nodded their heads; her face lite up like a Christmas tree at there movements. _I can't believe I can go outside? It's been months! _Her thoughts were less professional and more kid-like, but she didn't care. But this little blonde headed girl had to wait for her parents command to dismiss her from her position. It was as if they stared intensely at her, awaiting a fatal screw up; but she knew all to well. Her grin was firm and her eye contact never broke free.

Her mother was a tall women, very thin and had motherly curves. Her hair was braided into a bun with brown strains of curly hair falling into her perfect complexion. She wore fake black eyelashes and just about any other eye makeup you could name, but somehow she made it work without looking horrid. Her ballgown fitted her breasts to her waist and flared out with a slight sparkle. High heels hung onto her feet adding 5 inches to her height. Everything about her mother was _Queen _like.

Her father stood tall with like a building. Her dad never was the emotional type, no not that crying type of emotional, he was just cold shouldered to everything, even his wife. It was _'being a man' _in their land. His hair was short and brown, and his face like stone; tightly on his built frame was a black suit. It was normal attire for rich men to appear this way.

"I will be leaving now, Mr and Mrs Bubblegum." Bonnibel's teacher curtsied and her parents nodded, but never averting their attention away from their daughter. Soon enough, her private teacher exited the dining room.

"You may be dismissed Dear Bonnibel." Her parents roared in unison.

"Thank you Dear Mother and Father." She curtsied before too exiting the room.

**~;~**

Little Bonnibel was roaming around their garden, jumping and pretending to be an adventure. She pretended that there was a magnify glass in her tiny hands and that she was in search of injured grass people. Her parents looks off from their balcony, watching her every move, hearing every phrase.

"Dear, shouldn't be least alarmed at our daughter's behavior?" Father asked while placing his hand over his wife's. Their hands rested on the rim on the balcony.

She was silent for awhile until she heavily sighed. "We should be, but at the same time we shouldn't be. She is only seven, let her live a little before she's ten. You know when she turns that age, nothing will be fun and games anymore, it will be all business." The mother stood tall, but she felt grief taking over her body, but it didn't show.

"I suppose you are right, let her be free for what short time she has." He nodded his head, too feeling grief-stricken.

It was as if they forget that their daughter was outside, as they walked back inside without a second glance. Unaware of her parents eyes, she still skipped around merrily with intense imagination.

In her garden, was roses of all colors, even in the darkest corner, their were black ones. It was for any misfortune that could possibly take place in the near future, or she was told. There was a stunning fountain in the shape of an angel with large wings. It spit out water from it's hand, symbolizing that angel hold the greatest power. Water is after all needed for life. She never grasp the idea on how someone could take a stone and carve it down into something truly beautiful. Following the angel, an arch and a walkway leading into a grand sitting arrangement.

A stone walkway under an arch with wines tangling it, leading into a patio with a fountain in the middle. It seemed all too perfect. The grass was always short, never growing unkempt, the smaller trees scattered about had their branches always in order. Every bush was cut into a square, never different.

Sometimes, Bonnibel felt out of place, like everything was so perfect and if she were to step out of line, that perfectness would shatter. But she never let it show; that she didn't want to belong in a perfect world.

Suddenly, a tiny sobs could be heard in hear-shot of her. She stood up from the grass, peering around to try and pinpoint where the cry was coming from. It was rather odd, considering children are not common in these parts, and if they are born, they're sent off to adoption. The little girl heard it again, now knowing where it came from; it was from the forest. But it was fenced though, it was the only obstacle from her home to the outside world.

Bonnibel's curiosity got the better of her. She was very intelligent beyond her years, but sometimes her common sense wasn't all there.

She bolted over, intertwining her fingers through the fence with her pale face pressed up against it. The crying intensified and little ol'Bonnie started to get really worried. "Hello? Are you okay!" She screamed out.

All of the sudden the crying was put at a halt. Leaves started to rustle, then glowing red eyes glared straight at Bonnibel, but she didn't flinch or even move. She repeated her question, but her question went left unanswered once again. The intense eyes kept staring at her, but once again, she wouldn't budge.

"I can help you.." A smile tugged at her lips. "Just show yourself!" But there was just utter silence.

This little seven year old started to climb the fence, but it took so much arm strength it hurt. Her dress even tore a little, but all that mattered was trying to find and help this wounded child.

Once over the fence, she searched through the bushes to try and find the kid, but they were gone.

"How dare you trespass." The voice was dark and deep, but seemed to belong to a girl. The same glaring red eyes stared at her blue orbs, but from a different angle.

"Trespassing? I wanted to help you, I heard you crying..." She had her head cocked up, gazing at the tree. "What's wrong little girl?" Bonnibel was taken by surprise when she flew out from the tree and onto the ground.

Finally, she could see her in the light. Her clothes were torn and they were dirty, but it looked fresh, like it had just happened recently. Her face was smudged with dirt, and there were tear marks; her bright red eyes were glossy. Her hair was to her shoulders, though it was raven black, you could see the wilderness entered her hair. Sticks and leaves were twisted up into her locks, it made Bonnibel frown. She was also bare foot, but the didn't look nearly as bad as the rest of her. One feature that made her fall silent was her black wings glistening in the sunset.

"I'm fine, and I'm not a little girl!" She crossed her arms and hissed at Bonnibel. This girl looked about 10, but perhaps it was the height difference. Bonnie didn't even stand 4"2, but this girl had to be about 4"6 maybe 7.

"What's your name?" The blonde haired girl asked in a daze, discarding her comment.

She raised an eyebrow, but answered, "The names Marceline, but call me Marcy." She smirked.

"Please to meet you, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum." She curtsied. The girl before her bursted out laughing.

"It's true, you fancy dudes are so polite!"

Though it was insult, she didn't feel offended. "Yeah..but we have to be.." Bonnibel frowned while adverting her eyes off to the side.

Marceline felt a little guilty, she didn't think a small comment would make her look really sad. She quickly smiled and grabbed onto Bonnibel tightly. She took off into the air while having this seven year old in her arms.

"OH MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS! MARCELINE!" She pleaded while screaming on the top of her lungs.

All she did was laugh. They kept getting higher and higher until her fountain seemed like a spec. Bonnibel hung onto this girl for dear life. One of the only things she hated more than trying to be perfect, was heights. It was the worst.

"Getting tight, aren't we? Just relax." Marcy stated calmly while flapping her wings.

"Please take me down Marcy...please?" She gazed at the girl with wings, hoping she could convince her to fly down. Marceline tried to look away from her, but her cute little baby face made her think twice.

"Fine, but only because I think you're adorable." That statement stuck to little Bonnibel. _'Adorable? No ones ever called me that before..' _

As they neared down, the blonde headed girl could hear her mom and dad crying out to her. She knew this was bad, but surprisingly she had a nice time with this strange girl. But surely, Bonnibel would be punished.

"I know what you're thinking, but tell me which window is yours." Marceline spoke quickly, expecting answer just as quick.

"That one!" She pointed, not dare asking questions.

When finally flapping there, she set the seven year old down on her balcony. It was almost dark, so no one could possibly see Marceline.

"Well, see ya princess!" Just as she was about to flutter away, the girl grabbed her hand. "We'll we meet again? I never see anyone around my age." Her face was serious.

Marcy turned around, smiling and blushing a little, but it was too dark to see her pink stained cheeks. "Yeah, we'll meet again, someday." She turned around, getting ready to take off. "Promise?" Bonnibel was determined.

"I promise Bonnibel."

She winced at her name. "Please, call me Bonnie, I hate my real name." For the first time ever, she spoke her mind, something you weren't suppose to do at such a young age.

The black haired girl chuckled, "Okay then, bye Bonnie." With that, their hands broke apart.

"Bye Marcy.." Even if it was only 20 minutes of this little girls time, it was probably the most excitement she'd ever have.

After her presence disappeared into the night, Bonnie yelled down to her parents. "Mother! Father! I am in my room. I was in my royal bathroom!" She called out to them and they immediately shot up, shocked.

"Oh Bonnibel, we were worried sick! We'll be right up!"

It was the first time she had lied to her parents, and it wouldn't be her last white lie either. Bonnie didn't know it yet, but there was a lot more trouble headed her way.

* * *

**A/N's: Hello, so I finally got around to making a bubbline fanfiction, took me some time, but yeah haha. Well, if this ****Prologue does well, I might continue it, but if I see it isn't doing well, I'll just delete the story, I'm not even playing :c**

******So please express any opinion you have, I promise you this isn't your normal bubbline fic. So what do ya say? :D**

******Review?**

******-The Loved And Unloved**


	2. Chapter 1:Dismissing Her Childhood

A/N's: Well I decided to continue this story ^^

* * *

**A Dark Angel**

_**Chapter 1: Dismissing Her Childhood**_

"No, no, no. That simply will not do. I said I needed an emerald colour, this isn't even close to green." Bonnibel stated with a slight snort to her tone.

_"S-sorry _I'll order it again and get it right!" The scrawny man replied, with a slight stutter to his raw voice. He quickly snatched away the candy samples and scurried off back into the factory to put in a new order. Bonnibel Bubblegum just stood tall and glared at the man as he weakly ran off, rethinking her judgement..

"Ms. Bonnibel, you have a phone call." Her assistant stated with not much emotion. The young lady that was holding the work phone simply handed her it and stood by her side properly.

The blonde headed girl took the phone without hesitation, placing it against her ear. "Hello? Bubblegum of Candy Incorporated at your service, how may I help you?" On the other end was just pure silence. Ms. Bonnibel restated her phrase, but only light breathing could be heard on the other line. The girl next to her, cocked her head in confusion at her. Bonnie handed it to her assistant, simply walking away in a rush; rather annoyed.

The assistant stood there with her mouth slightly open, not knowing what her orders were to do. She continued to stand there, awaiting her leader to turn her head around for a line of command, but she kept walking. Her being started to disappear in the distance. She couldn't hear a dial tone, so now a little angry, she took the phone and started to yell at the person on the other end.

"What is wrong with you? You made this young lady walk off so unladylike and with such exasperation, what do you have to say for yourself?"

It was again more silence.

Out of nowhere a faint voice was mustered on the other end, _"Sorry.." _Then the person hung up quickly after. She was shocked, but didn't think much of it. Though prank calls weren't as common as one might think, they were still apparent. Especially after Bonnibel's tragedy; her parents died at random.

She was only 13 when they passed on, while she was half way through of learning the process of the Candy business. When they died, so did her spirit and emotions. No one ever saw her cry since that day, no one saw any emotion expect her very serious side. And that was her bitter attitude with her dad's temper. No one ever saw the mom side of her, not since she _left. _

That's when she got her assistant, Kitty Gummybear, daughter of all Gummy factories. She was a little younger than Bonnibel, but both of their parents were great friends, but Kitty's parents were only a portion of Bubblegum's Inc. Only a small spec on their whole industry. Kitty never really cared about that though, her duty was to try and help Bubblegum get through this, even if her leader didn't want her help.

_'It was my orders that really keep me here..sometimes it's a pain in the neck to be here for her. She obviously doesn't care much for my presence; I missed that Bonnibel that she used to be...' _She thought with a frown forming on her tan face.

Kitty was sixteen and shorter than her elder Bonnibel. Her crazy curly hair was always up in a messy bun with a few strains falling effortlessly in her complexion. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and there was a gap in her front teeth, but it didn't matter; she didn't smile much to begin with. Over her nose and onto her cheeks were freckles; her face otherwise, was clear with a nice tan skin tone.

She never really took time to look her best, though sometimes she tried, but it always went wrong. Even her parents wanted her to be perfect. Her parents didn't like how tan she was, or how awkward she grew up to look like. That's one of the very minor reasons why Kitty was there, to maybe have Bonnibel's beauty rub off on her. But she had given up that dream, no one can look as great as Bonnie. Kitty's parents were off their nut for thinking that was even possible; you're born the way you are and you can't simply become something you weren't born to be or do. So now she is here for her assistance to anything and everything.

Gummybear fixed her glasses; they were starting to slip off her bridge. She snapped back into reality, clenching the phone tightly in her hand. During the period of time, she had been zoning out to the dial tone; her arm quickly dropped to her side as she walked back into her office to hang up the phone.

Meanwhile, Ms. Bonnibel was in her office, yelling at yet again another worker for not doing as they were told. "What do you mean you can't get the pink ones in until next Saturday? I thought you could get them in by tomorrow!" She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back the upcoming headache.

"Y-yes Ms. Bonnibel, I know what I said, but there was a mix up with the purples and the pinks. On the bright side, the purple ones will be in tomorrow in place of the pinks..so it tha-" The worker was cut off by a loud and irritated grunt.

"I don't care about the purple ones right now, I promised my clients pink lollipops with special sugar coatings, not this! Now I'm going to have to call them up and explain this whole mess to them..." She cupped her face into her hands while growling with even more anger than before.

"I'm s-so so-orry M-ms-" She cut him off again. "Don't, just stop. You're dismissed from my office, goodnight." She took in a deep breath and laid back in her chair, watching the man bow and then exit.

Bonnibel never imagined the stress of this job. She never had time for anything, not even to have a few minutes to herself. It was always problem after problem, mistake after mistake. The only great thing that results from this whole mess, are happy clients, and that doesn't always happen. A good example would be now, when she has to call them up saying their request will be delayed.

Just as she was about to weakly pick up the phone, there was a knock at her door. She sighed deeply before retracting her hand from the telephone. "You may enter." She swiftly sat up straight with her hands folded neatly on her desk. The person turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Kitty slowly stepped through the doorway closing the wooden door behind her. In her hands were documents that Bonnibel thought were regarding a collection of upcoming activities and requests for candy related items.

"Here Ms. Bonnibel, these are regarding a _special event _in about six months." She bowed and stepped back from her desk.

She opened up the folder and gasped a little at the contents of the documents. She shot up and slammed the papers on her desk, feeling rather irritated and worried all in one shot. She ran her hand through her hair, not caring how it might make her appear. "If the day wasn't already stressful enough.." She paused for a moment, "I need to rest, goodnight Kitty."

It was one of the first times in a long time that Bonnibel hadn't called her 'Ms. Gummybear.' She smiled saying goodnight as well before leaving her leader in her thoughts. Kitty knew that the news would bring her boss dear frustration and depression; if those emotions weren't as present as before, they would be more present now.

**~;~**

The ceiling seemed too odd to be white, they had to be something a little more vibrant. But there was never time to do anything like that anymore. The walls were light pink, but they seemed more faded than anything. The hard wood flooring seemed to be the only updated part of the room, and that was because the old flooring had broken through to the next floor. That was an interesting day.

Her room seemed so outdated, so not her. She was never cut out to be a ruler of a company, and she had planned to tell her parents some day, but it was a little late...five years too late. Bonnibel tried to be the daughter her Mother and Father deserved, but she just wanted to roam free and create a new world, but she was always put in her place ever since she turned ten. There wasn't a party, cake, candles, or even a 'happy birthday,' just a wake up call to her new life.

Sometimes she missed her childhood, like how she was allowed to play outside and have fun. Only fun she has now is talking to snobby customers, and that isn't at all entertaining. Bonnibel might be eighteen now, but a little part of her was still that adventurous ball of joy, but she had it tucked away. That was her mom's side, the part she never expressed. Her mom was always the fun one, even after she turned ten, her mother treated her no differently when it was just the two of them. Bonnibel did however, understand why her father was so hard on his own daughter; he just wanted her to be strong just like the women he married.

Everything changed when they died..

After all that, everything great and wonderful now had to be dismissed; clouded away from her memory with pounds of work. All of this did keep her mind off into numbness, until she was in her bed, staring up at ceiling she wished was yellow.

_'I can't sleep...too much on my mind..' _One thing that never left her mind was one special person, _'You lied Marceline..you lied to me. You said I'd see you again, and I haven't seen you in about 11 years. Sometimes I'd have dreams of having adventures with you, with us flying in the air. I only wished for you to come be my friend, because it's hard to call somebody your friend when you haven't seen them in such a long time. But You are my friend, my special friend. Even after all this time, I still remember your face, and those tears that made me jump the gate...' _She thought while she turned onto her side. She gazed at her window, complementing whether or not to get up and get some fresh air.

Bonnibel was hesitant to roll out of bed. But somehow, her body thought before her brain could make up its mind; she shuffled her feet toward the white curtains. She had on a long pink nightgown with bunny slippers; she then gradually unlatched it and to only open the large windows. It revealed the stunning balcony; it had plants all around it, making it feel magical.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to jump off the balcony and watch her fate with her eyes shut. She sighed, knowing there's too much at stake for that to happen; it would all lean on Kitty, and that just couldn't happen. She cared way too much for her to put any weight on her shoulders, such as running an entire industry.

The eighteen year old climbed on the railing of it and sat there all balanced, staring up at the starry night; smiling. She always thought the night was so beautiful. The moon always laid there in a dark blue_almost black sky with bright white lights glistening in the back round. Suddenly she spotted a shooting star and she quickly closed her eyes; as cliche as it was, she crossed her fingers and made a wish. When she opened them, she cocked her head down.

That was a huge mistake.

Her head instantly became light-headed from the thought of heights; without a second thought her balance was thrown off and she started to fall. She started to scream while flailing her arms like a bird, hoping she could fly. _'Is this my fate now..?' _She thought with tears streaming down her face while approaching the ground with each second.

Suddenly, she stopped falling; someone was holding her. Bonnibel was too afraid to open them, too frightened to witness what was grasping her. "Ms. Bonnibel Bubblegum, you shouldn't be falling off balconies, it's not ladylike." The voice was familiar, but it was not possible.

She opened them slowly. The eighteen year old had her mouth gaped open, in complete shocked.

Her smiled was glimmering and her features were flawless. Her deep red eyes glistened as she grinned, and her hair was the same color that she remembered. Her friend had returned. "Marcy! You're back! You kept my promise!" Bonnibel wrapped her arms around her hero. Any anger she felt towards her was discarded...for now at least.

Marceline frowned, knowing that now showing herself in plan sight won't end happily ever after, but she had to keep the facade on a little longer.

"What took you so long? It's been 11 long years.." She asked, still holding onto her friend.

It fell silent for 5 long minutes until Bonnibel repeated her question. "Um...I've been busy. But it's now that's important, right?" She was right, the past did not matter, all that really matters is now and the future.

"I suppose so.." She trailed off.

Marceline flew back up to her friend's balcony; she sat her down and continued to flap her wings. She didn't want to step foot into the stone, she told herself that she shouldn't. But one look at the eighteen year old told her otherwise; she looked sad at the thought of her leaving now, and so sudden.

"Where do you think you're going?" She posed her question with her arms crossed.

"I must go now, sorry Bonnie."

"You can't leave me now, I've missed you.. " Bonnie quickly jumped onto the railing and pushed against her friends for support. She stood here trying to balance herself, while her friend chuckled to herself.

"You shouldn't do that y'know, you could fall."

The blonde haired girl glanced up Marceline with a soft smile, "Not with you here, I have someone to lean on."

The winged girl blushed at her words and didn't know what to say. But she shook the pink off her face when she placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders while saying something she would learn to regret.

"You can't lean on me or anyone, got that _princess?" _Her attitude was harsh and her tone of voice was very bitter. It caught Bonnibel off guard.

"What?" That's all she could luster.

"You heard me."

The eighteen year old didn't think, she just took the hands off of her shoulders and stared intensely at her. Her mind was drawn into a blank; but she leaned in and kissed her dear friend on the cheek and pulled back quickly. To only then jump back off the railing and back onto the stone. She scrolled to the window; moving her head half way.

"Goodnight Marcy, we'll meet again someday." She seemed to have tears forming in her eyes, and a crack in her voice, but kept a brave front.

Marcy, who was still fluttering her wings, gently traced over her cheek. She watched as Bonnie stepped into her quarters, not ever looking back again. _'What is going on...what just happened?' _Marceline was confused.

She thought about rushing in to see if she was okay, but something in her told her not to. She sighed, knowing she'd return soon..

Behind the glass, was a eighteen year old silently sobbing, after so many years of holding it in. It wasn't even about her, it was about every thing in the last few years of stress and heartache.

* * *

**A/N's: Hello, so I updated ^.^**

**What is Marcy hiding behind that mask of fake composure? Does it tie in with Bonnie's past? Or does it tie in with the future, not the past? What is the contents of Bonnibel's docs? Why was her reaction so dramatic? How did her parents die?**

**Wonna know? Keep reading and you'll figure it out ;D**

**Haha but seriously, follow and favorite if you want, and if not, then don't, but always review! Reviews make me happy! :3**

**Well, hope ya liked it, see ya'll on the next chapters!**

**-The Loved And Unloved**


End file.
